Perception
by warblersrock
Summary: Austin's a high school jock. Ally's a school bad-ass...on the outside. When they both are assigned to be bio partners...will their perceptions of each other change?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ally's POV: The sound of my alarm clock woke me up. I groaned and rolled over, opening my sleep-induced eyes. I yawned and got up. I took a shower to wake me up. It hardly did anything. I get out and get dressed in black jeans, a white, loose, one-shouldered t shirt that said love in black hand writing on it, and black two-inch high-heeled black boots. I took a deep breath to help me wake up, and then went over to the bathroom to fix my hair and makeup. I blow-dried my brown-blonde highlighted hair, and then curled it, letting it fall just above my hips. I haven't cut my hair in a while and I was starting to get split ends, which annoyed the hell out of me. Next, came my makeup. I applied foundation, then powder, blush came next, and then I applied two different shades of eye shadow, one light one dark, then came eyeliner and finally mascara. I applied a small amount of clear lips gloss and then applied a dark, cherry-red lipstick that brought out my cheekbones and made my eyes bigger. I smiled to myself. I looked good! I grabbed the keys to my bike and went downstairs. I grabbed my bag, an energy shake and a pack of tic-tacks then hopped on my motorcycle and drove to Miami High, or as I liked to call, hell. I parked my bike in the parking lot closest to the football fields. The sound of a kid crying made me whip my head to the football players. They were throwing some kid around, as if he weighed nothing. I walked over swiftly, a look of sheer anger crossing my features. "Hey assholes!" I yelled. They turned their heads. One whistled and I just rolled my eyes and smirked evilly at the quarterback, Austin Monica Moon. "Put the kid down Monica." I said. His face hardened in anger and I just stood there smiling. "Fine." He said his voice toxic. He let the kid go and I could hear the _SLAM! _of him hitting the ground. In a matter of seconds he was coughing up blood. I clenched my jaw and walked over to the kid. I pulled out a napkin and handed it to him. "Here you go sweetie. I'm Ally what's your name?" I asked He wiped his mouth and then said softly; "I'm Jamie." He said. "Hi Jamie. Welcome to Miami High. Stay away from these boys and they won't give you any trouble. If they do just come to me." I said helping him up. He nodded, brushed himself off, and then walked to his class. I turned to Austin. "Listen you bastard. What makes you think you can go around doing shit like that to kids that small?" I asked. He smiled angrily at me. "I can do whatever I want." He sneered. I just rolled my eyes and walked up to him so that his brown eyes met mine. ""You think you're a big shot don't, you prick?" I asked sheer venom in my voice. "I know I'm a big shot. And who the hell do you think you are? Walking around like you don't give a shit about anybody else?" he asked. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from yelling at him. Controlling my anger around him was insanely hard. "Fuck off." I said through clenched teeth. "What if I don't? What're you gonna do Dawson?" he asked laughing. I just smiled and brought my knee up to contact with what was between his legs. I watched his eyes bulge then, as he fell on his knees screaming in pain. "That's what." I said and walked away, going to my next class.

Austin's POV: jI took a deep breath and stood up; shaking off the pain that Dawson just gave me. That bitch! Walking around like she doesn't give a shit about anybody else! I hate her. I collect my gear and walk back to my class pissed off. I was changing in the boys washroom when I hear bang and suddenly I hear a girl say: "No Dallas! I don't want to!" it was Dawson. I put my jeans on and came out of the stall. Dallas had Ally pressed against the wall and had her shirt half way up her body. I could've walked away, left him to do what he wanted with her, for payback. But instead, I was an idiot and helped her. I grabbed Dallas' neck and turned him around to face me. His eyes widened as my fist made contact with his face. "She said no!" I yelled at him. He was in the fetal position on the ground holding his face. I turned to Ally and saw her eyes widen. "What?" I said angrily. She stood up from the wall, fixed her shirt and then walked out, not even thanking me. I clenched my teeth. U knew I shouldn't have saved her ass! Dallas should've done whatever he wanted with her. I turned around and got my top and bag out of the stall I was in and then left. On my way out, I found a note on the floor. Dawson must`ve dropped it. I picked it up.

_Thanks Moon. Looks like you`re not a hard-ass all the time. _

_Dawson. _

I tucked the note in my back pocket then went off to biology. When I got there I sat in my assigned seat, and waited for the teacher to give us directions. "Today you have a project. I will assign you partners and then you get to know that partner and create and five page statement on what you've learned about your partner and hand it in to me in two weeks. He started listing off names.

"And finally, Ally Dawson and Austin Moon." We both looked up at the same time and said: "WHAT!" the science teacher just smiled and put down his papers. "That's that. No changing. No swaps. Nothing. Nada." He said. I let out a deep breath, got up and stormed out of the class angrily. I heard Dawson's footsteps following mine and I whipped around and she had to step back a bit because of how close we were. "Look. I don't like this either, but do you want to fail bio?" she asked sternly. "No. But I don't want to be your partner either." I said. She tilted her head to the side and raised her eyebrows. "Fair enough. But we both want the grades. Usually, I would ask you to shove the project up your ass, but this is the only subject I'm failing, so I can't." she said. "Ok fine." I said. "Promise me one thing?" she asked. "What?" I asked stupidly replying to her question. "Promise you won't fall in love with me." She said and then she winked and walked away, the sound of her black-leather, high-heeled boots echoing in my ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ally's POV: The sound of my alarm made me fall out of bed. I groaned and got up. I did the same thing as yesterday but I wore different clothes. I wore my tight, black, ripped skinny jeans, a white tank top and a grey, sequenced long-sleeved, pull over sweater. Then I did my makeup again, but this time, I wore pink lip gloss instead of red lipstick. I grabbed my leather jacket and got into my dad's sports car. I pulled up to the parking lot in my school and got out. I jingled the keys and bopped my head to the music that was in my headphones. "What're you listening to?" someone behind me said. I jumped and turned to see Moon walking beside me, his football helmet in his hand. "Why the fuck do you care Moon?" I asked. He raised his eyebrows. "Someone had bitchy pills today. Are you gonna answer my question?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. "It Girl by Jason Derulo." I answered. He took out one of my headphones and put it in his ear. Why he did, I have no idea. He bopped his head to the music like I had and then started to sing.

"_You can't help but turn them heads. Knockin' like flies around ya. If I get your body close, not letting go. Hoping you're about to." _Then he started to dance. I never knew he could. "So about the bio project." He said after finishing dancing. "Do you want to come over to my place after school? Or do you want me over at yours?" he asked. I was surprised at how sincere he sounded. I took a minute to think about it. "Your house. My dad would be pissed if he knew you were at my house. He doesn't like guys at my place. The only exception was Dallas. But that didn't work out…" I said. We lapsed into silence as we both remembered how Austin saved me from Dallas. He cleared his throat and I looked up at him. "Alright. I'll let my parents know. They're going out tonight. It's they're 20th anniversary." He said. That's when it clicked. Me alone with Moon. In his house. Shit. This is going to be weird. "That's good for them!" I managed out. He nodded awkwardly realizing what I had just realized. "So… See you then?" he asked. All I did was nod, afraid something stupid would burst from my lips. Tonight was going to be hell.

Austin's POV: I watched as Dawson walked away. She was going to be alone with me, at my house tonight. OH God! This is sooooo fucked up! I shook it off and called my mom. "Hi Mom!" I said. "Hi sweetie! What's up?" she asked. "I have a project I have to do with a partner and was wondering if she could come over?" I asked. "Sure hun! Your Father and I are going out so behave yourself. I'll leave you my credit card for pizza or Chinese or whatever you want for dinner ok?" she said. I smiled. "Thanks Mom! Love you." I said. "Love you too sweetie." She said. We said goodbye and then I hung up and walked off to class.

After school, I found Dawson in the parking lot getting into a sports car. It was a nice one too. It was one of those old Mustangs. Yellow with black stripes. I whistled. "Nice ride." I said. She looked up, surprised. "It's not mine. It's my dad's. The bike's mine." She stated. I nodded. "I'll be by your place by 7:00." She said. I shook my head. "Nope. Sorry. I have to pick you up. My mom and dad want me to be a 'gentleman'" I said putting air quotations around gentleman." She smiled slightly. "Fine. Pick me up at seven then." She said. I watched as she drove out of the parking lot.

Ally's POV: I don't know why, but I changed into a short, black sequenced dress that I didn't even know I had. I had gone so deep into my closet that, I found clothes I didn't even remember buying. Shows you that I haven't cleaned it out in months. I did my hair again and washed my face, then applied my makeup again. I grabbed a small black cardigan out of my closet, threw it on and spritzed myself with a bit of perfume just as there was a knock on the door. I went downstairs. I opened the door and watch Moon's eyes widen. I smiled to myself. Yes! I made him speechless! Fucking finally!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Austin's POV: When Ally opens the door, my eyes widen. I have to admit she looked good! Her black, sparkly dress fell to just above her knees and her makeup made her eyes bigger. "Ready?" she asked snapping me out of my thoughts. "Yup." Was all I could manage. We walked to my car and got in. "Nice ride." She mimicked. I rolled my eyes and started the engine. We were in about five on the ride to my house and Dawson's hand stretched out and turned on the radio. The song Echo by Jason Walker came on and I watched as her lips moved as she sang. I turned back to the road and tried to keep my eyes from wandering to her.

I parked in my driveway and walked up the walkway and opened the door. "Hi Mom! I'm home!" I said. I heard my mom's heels clump down the stairs. She was wearing something similar to Ally's dress but it wasn't sparkly. "So you must be Ally!" my mom said. "Yes I am. And you're Austin's mom!" she said. I heard how Dawson's voice became higher and realized that this is what all the girls did "Well. My credit card is on the counter in the kitchen." My mom said. I nodded. They left and Ally and I went into the kitchen. I hand Ally a bottle of Coke from my fridge and sit at the bard we have in the middle of my kitchen. It's really an island with bar stools, but that's what I like to call it. She opened it and then started to drink it. She turned to me with a slight smile on her face.

"What?" I ask. She shakes her head. "Nothing. It's been two minutes and we haven't said anything mean or hurtful to each other." She said. I thought about it for a minute and realized that she was right. She got up and went into my living room and sat on the couch. I waked over and sat on the love seat, opposite from her. She turned to the grand piano that was in the middle of my living room surrounded by the fire's light that I guess my dad had made before they left. I watched as she got up, walking towards the piano.

She sat down on the bench and started to play. It was a slow song. I realized that it was When I Look At You by Miley Cyrus. Then she started to sing and I swear I stopped breathing.

"Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody  
When the nights are long

'cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy

Yeah when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light  
To break up the dark  
That's when I, I  
I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I, I  
I look at you

When I look at you  
I see forgiveness  
I see the truth  
You love me for who I am  
Like the stars hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I know I'm not alone

Yeah when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light  
To break up the dark  
That's when I, I  
I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I, I  
I look at you

You appear just like a dream to me  
Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me  
All I need  
Every breath that I breathe  
Don't you know you're beautiful  
Yeah yeah

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I, I  
I look at you

I look at you  
Yeah  
Whoa-oh  
You appear just like a dream to me"

She stopped playing and just sat there, staring at the keys. I watched as her shoulders shook. She was crying.

Ally's POV: I finished playing and then I just stared at the keys, thinking of how much of a fake I am. How much I try to cover up who I really am. That's when I feel the hotness and taste the saltiness of the tears falling down my cheeks. Look at me. What a wimp. Crying in front of Moon, in his house no less. I hear his footsteps move towards me. I shift my head away from him, covering the redness and blotchiness of my face.

"Ally?" when he says my first name I bite down on my teeth to keep the sob that is rising in my throat out. I swallow hard and I know he hears it because he sits on the side of the bench where he can see my face. "Look at me Dawson." He demands. I tilt my face up so that my eyes meet his. "What's wrong?" he asks. I turn away from him, ashamed. "Why do you care?" I ask bitterly.  
"Because, I want out of this bio project as much as you do." He says. I get up now, completely pissed off. So that's what he came over for! That sick bastard! I grit my teeth and start to walk towards the door. Then I stop and whirl around and start to yell at him.

"You know what? You can go screw yourself. The project is all you fucking care about you stupid bastard! I knew it! I knew you wouldn't understand me!" I screamed. He got up and walked over to me and grabbed my wrist just as was about to walk out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ally's POV: He turned me back to face him. "What wouldn't understand? I'll tell you what I do understand about you." He said. "What's that?" I ask coldly. "You're afraid of what people really think about you. You go around actin like you don't give a shit but you do. You do. That way, you don't have to hide behind your makeup, or your clothes or your jewelry or your fucking stuck-up bitchy attitude. You know what I say? I say; fuck 'em. They don't give a shit. So why do you care about what they think?" he asked.

I brushed what he said off. "Easy for you to say. You're the fucking quarterback! The teachers fucking love you! I'm just the bitch that nobody likes!" I yell. "So? I care!" he screams back. I snort, not believing a single word he says.

"You were stuck with me! We hated each other two days ago and now you say you give a shit about my life? Why Moon? Why do you care?!" I scream. He shakes me once and then yells at me. "Because if I don't, who will? I see the way you act around everyone! You appear like popular person, not my popular, but still! You make all the guys want you and all the girls want to be you! You're a hard-cold, conniving bitch, but I just saw underneath all that crap and saw the real you." He says. I am so shocked by his words that I start to cry and hang to him as if he were my life line. At this point, he is.

Austin's POV: She clutches to and it hurts but I don't say anything. I just let her cry. She needs to. I can tell she hasn't cried for a long time. I stay with her as she sobs into my chest, as she hyperventilates and tries to regain control of herself. "Wow. A couple days ago I would've hated your guts but now…" she trails off, wiping her nose on a napkin. "And now you love my guts." I finish. I hear her laugh and I laugh too. "Thank you Austin. I never thought I'd do that. To any one, let alone you." She said. We walk back to the couch and sit down. I face her and she smiles. I smile back. I get up and ask her what she wants for dinner, grabbing the phone and my bio notes from the kitchen. "Pizza." She says. I order it and then come back with my bio notes in my hands. She looks at me and then goes and gets hers.

"Ok. Favourite colour?" I ask.

"Pink." I jot it down and then she asks me the same question.

"Yellow. Favourite movie?" I ask.

"That's hard. It's between The Notebook and A Walk To Remember." She repeats the question for an answer from me.

"Romeo and Juliette, 1968 version." I answer. She looks at me shocked. I shrug and look back at my questions.

"Favourite book?" I ask. She tells me there are too many series and they're all so good so I just say that she doesn't have one. She asks me the same question.

"Uhm…The Catcher in the Rye." I answer. She looks at me and then smiles to herself. I don't question her, considering what we just went through.

"Favourite food?" I ask. She smiles and then answers.

"Pickles. Yours?" I smile back and then answer.

"Pancakes!" she laughs and then we both laugh, thinking about how ridiculous they are.

"Favourite pastimes?" I ask.

"Reading and anything to deal with music." She answers. She asks me the same thing.

"Colouring and the same as you; music." I answer. There's a knock on the door and I go to get the pizza. We each have had two pieces and I come up with an idea that only my totally fucked up brain could come up with. "Let's make chocolate chip cookies!" I yell getting up. "What?! Ok! I can go for some cookies." She said laughing and getting up. We walked into the kitchen and got everything out to make them. About half way through making them I got flour on my fingertips and flicked it in Ally's face. She screamed at me, but I knew she didn't mean it because she was laughing while she was screaming.  
That's when she got the rest of the flour and dumped it on my head.

Ally's POV: "Oh, now you're gonna get it." Austin said. And I screamed as he grabbed me by the waist and picked me and spun me in a circle, making me dizzy. He finally put me down and then I started chasing him. I almost caught him when he dropped a plate and it shattered into big and small pieces. "Shit." He muttered as he dropped to his knees and started to clean up the pieces. I bent down too and started to help him. I hadn't realized how small of a piece I had and it cut into the flesh on my fingers. I winced in pain and Austin looked up and asked me if I was ok.

"Yeah. Just cut myself." I said getting up. He got up with me and brought me over to the sink. He started to run water and put my finger underneath it. It stung at first, but after it was under the water for about a minute, I got used to it. I turned to see Austin focusing on my finger. He turned to me and smiled. I smiled back. Suddenly his smile faded and his face turned serious. I swallowed as he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ally's POV: I stood there frozen for about two seconds and then kissed him back. He shifted so that I was trapped between him and the island. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He lifted me onto the island. There was click sound and then I heard the sound of Mrs. Moon's heels click the tiled floors. We broke apart and I got off of the island. Austin's mom said nothing until Mr. Moon walked into the kitchen. "Ally sweetie, did you have a good time?" Mrs. Moon asked. I swallowed hard before answering her.

"Yes, I did." I said awkwardly. She smiled just as awkwardly. I looked at Austin's dad and he had his eyes trained on his son. "Austin. I want you to drive Ally home and then I want you to come home and we will talk." Mr. Moon said sternly. I watched as Austin nodded and walked towards the door. "Thank you for having me." I said. They both smiled, this time not as awkward. I smiled back and headed to the front door.

The ride home was filled with dense, awkward air. Neither the radio nor a CD was playing and I started to eat my hair. When Austin pulled up in my driveway he whispered goodbye and peeled out of it just as fast. I walked up to my front door, unlocked it and stepped into what was my dark and alone living room.

Austin's POV: When I got back home I met my mom and dad in the living room. Ally had left her bio notes and they were piled neatly on the rocking chair. I sat on the middle cushion of the couch and faced my parents, who were in the loveseat. My dad was pissed. He never showed his anger, he was always calm. My mom had no emotion on her face. Nothing. I swallowed hard, preparing for the lecture.

"I thought this was project. Didn't look like it to me." My dad started off. My mom just sat there shaking her head. She always did that before she spoke; either nodded or shook her head, depending on my dad's comment. "I'm sorry." Was all I could manage.

"Sorry doesn't cut it. That was unacceptable." Dad said. I nodded slightly. Through the entire lecture my dad's voice stated even, calm. When we had finished talking, or rather, I just listened to my mom and dad talk and just nodded along, I went up to my room and sat on my bed and thought about me and Ally. I shook my head hard. How could I have done that? I was so stupid! I couldn't stop thinking about her. She was so beautiful! Naturally you'd expect me to say something like she's so sexy! But, I'm not like that. I'm sensitive. I know right now you're looking at me like: -_- you're kidding right? Sure buddy, whatever floats your fucking boat. I am, ok! I am. I wonder if she would fall for that side of me. I mean, she kissed me back! Ok Moon, tomorrow you will charm her pants off! Ok, wrong choice of words. Let's try that again, I will charm her. Simple as that. No innuendos. I stopped my mind babbling and then laid on my bed and fell into a deep sleep, not being able to wait for tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ally's POV:

The next morning I woke up early to get ready properly. I woke up took a nice long, hot shower that took all of the sadness with the water down the drain. I stepped out, towel-dried my hair and looked at myself in the mirror. My brown eyes hardly had a glint of that sext shine to them like they had when I was at school. They looked normal, just dark brown eyes, nothing more. I looked at my hair next. How it changed from brown to blonde, the ringlets at the bottom, naturally curly and frizzy. I then down at my body. I looked at my stomach, my legs and my hips. All were slightly tanned from the Miami heat. I bit my lip as I thought of Austin. His blonde hair and brown eyes. His smile that made me melt. And I started to undress the image of him in my head with my eyes. I shook my head of the image and started to blow-dry my hair. I curled it and made my hair fall just below my shoulders.

Then, I went to get dressed. I found a pair of faded, dark blue jeans, a ripped, see-through white top and a boho sweater. I pull my pants up higher, realizing how far down my ass they are. Next comes my makeup. This time, I don't go as dark as I did before. I try natural. I only put a little foundation and powder, giving my face that airy and fresh look. The complete opposite of how I feel. I put on three layers of mascara on both sets of lashes, to make them dark. I add a light cream color eye shadow to my eyelids. I don't use eyeliner. I apply a light pink coloured lip gloss to my lips that made them shine.

That's when my mind drifted to mine and Austin's kiss. It was amazing. I had never been kissed like that. Dallas had kissed me like that, but I didn't want it. I wanted to kiss Austin though. I wanted him. He understood me and that was what I needed.

I let out a sigh then I went downstairs and out the front door and drove to school, ready to see Austin. When I got to the school and walked through the halls, people stared at me like I was fucking crazy. I guess this is what the natural look got me!

"Holy shit!" I looked up to see Austin walking towards me. He was wearing a pair of dark blue, ripped jeans, and white t-shirt that just barely showed the outline of his chest and abdomen. I swallowed hard. "What? Don't like the look?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No. I like it! It's just not what you usually wear." He said. He scratched the back of his neck nervously. I smiled to myself. He was blanking, it was kinda cute. I smiled slightly and flicked my hair over my shoulder.

"Hey Ally?" he asked. "Yeah?" I said. "Do you want to come over to my place after school and work on our bio homework?" he asked more confidently. I smiled broadly. "I would love to." I answered. He smiled, flashing perfectly white teeth. Something in my stomach fluttered, causing me to hitch a breath. He looked at me worriedly. I just shook my head. "I'm fine. See you at 7? Are you still being a gentleman and picking me up?" I teased running a hand through my hair, hoping he'd notice my flirting. He clearly did because his face turned bright as a tomato and his smile got even huger.

"Yeah, I will. See you tonight Ally." He said. I smiled, gave him a flirty smile and walked off, the sound of my boots clicking against the tiled floor.

Austin's POV: I watched as she walked away smoothly, as if it was nothing. Now I knew why guys were all over her all of the time. She was gorgeous. Not just visually, but her personality was amazing. The way she carried herself in school, as if she had no doubt in her mind that she was absolutely perfect. In my mind, she was. I turned and walked off to my next class thinking about her all the way through it and the rest off my classes, hardly focusing on the teacher or writing out the things on the black board at all. For what seemed like the thousandth time today, I pictured Ally and I kissing and for some reason my mind went further, the dirty, sick bastard betraying my concentration-or what I had left of it. When school ended I drove home and told Mom and Dad that Ally was coming over to help me study. They said no she's not, that instead of studying, she was going to come out to dinner with my family. I yelled yes and hugged my Mom and gave my Dad a firm hand shake. I got ready in a tux, considering we were going to a really fancy restaurant. I texted Ally as soon as I knew the news which she replied: Oh shit! Now I need to figure out what I'm going to wear!

At this, I laughed but then it faded, thinking of what Ally would wear. Probably some sexy-ass red dress that fell just below her knees, expectable for my parents, but good enough that it would show of her flawless curves. I bit my lip thinking about it. I just ran my hands through my hair making it-hopefully-look like ruffled but still a little sexy. I took a deep breath and then went out my bedroom door, ready for whatever was going to happen tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ally's POV:

I kissed my Dad on the cheek and said goodbye before getting out of the car, starting to walk towards Austin's front door. I took a sharp breath in and then let it out slowly, trying to calm myself down. I smoothed down my dress and nodded to myself. My dress was as red as a fire truck and a little tight-but the good type of tight-and it falls right in the middle of my knees. I am wearing the necklace my mom gave me when she died and a ring my dad gave me-which was also Mom's. I swallowed hard, forcing back the tears that threatened to surface. I cleared my throat, stood up straight and walked to the front door, knocking just enough so that they could hear me, but not hard enough that I would hurt my knuckles.

Mrs. Moon opened the door and smiled warmly at me. I heard the sounds of heavy footsteps behind her and then Mr. Moon appeared right beside her, the same smile on his face. I smiled back, showing teeth-which I hardly ever did. "Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Moon. Thank you for inviting me." I said politely. Mrs. Moon shook her head and laughed lightly. "Ally dear, call me Mimi." She said sweetly. I nodded slightly. "Ok, Mimi." I said. We both shared a set of giggles. "What would you like me to call you Mr. Moon? Or is that fine?" I asked. I watched as he tipped his head back and raised an eyebrow and then smirked slightly, showing a set of dimples that, I realized, Austin had inherited.

"Mike would be excellent Ally. You are very polite and well with your manners. Maybe you can teach my son how to do so." He said intelligently. I smiled. "I would be glad to teach your son Mike. But, I doubt he would be very co-operative." I said with a hint of a smart-ass in my voice. I watched as Mike's mouth opened and then heard the boom of his laughter drill in my ears. I laughed too, not because of what I said, but because of Mike's laughter. I had never heard anything like it.

"What's going on out here? Something is seriously wrong when people are laughing and I am not there to laugh with them." I heard Austin say. He looked hot! The tux he wore fit well with his body, his chocolate brown eyes were nice and warm looking, and the irises were more defined than usual. His blonde hair made me smile internally because half of it was standing up. His tie was crooked too. I shook my head lightly and then walked up to him and held his tie in my hands.

I straightened it and then quickly ran my hands through his hair, fixing it. I then stood back and nodded and smile with self-satisfaction. He looked me over and I watched as his eyes grew big and his jaw drop slightly. This made me straightened my back more and I raised an eyebrow at him cockily, hoping his parents wouldn't understand what I was doing, or hopefully, paying any attention at all. We both know that the second option would have to be a fucking miracle.

"No greeting Austin? How non-gentlemen-like." I stated. He cleared his throat and then met my eyes which made my stomach fly. "Hi, Ally. You look beautiful tonight." He said. Once the words were out of his mouth, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think. It was as if my entire body shut down. I cleared my throat finally, bringing myself back to the real world. If possible, I stood up straighter and smiled brightly at him. "Why thank you Austin. You look very handsome tonight as well." I said. He smiled sweetly at me. He nodded, speechless.

"Well, Ally, are you hungry because we are ready to leave now." Mimi said. "Yes, I am starved, I am ready to go. Thank you Mimi." I said nicely. She nodded, smiled and then disappeared out of the door with Mike. I turned to Austin. He raised an eyebrow at me which made me giggle like a baby.

Austin's POV:

Ally was stunningly beautiful when I saw her. Her ombre hair landed just below her shoulders, her dress was just as I had imagined-hot red, showing off her curves but long enough that my parents didn't say anything-she wore a necklace around her neck and a ring on her index finger. The necklace was a heart that was outlined in diamonds and was, what I realized, a locket. Her ring was silver and in the shape of a lizard, the head started just below her knuckle and wrapped itself all the way down, its tail ending at the drop of patch of skin connecting her fingers. Gross, I know, but that's how I described it. After she had fixed the way I looked and said hi, we stood in the hallway laughing and joking.

She punched my arm lightly and I smiled. She smiled back. I held out my arm and she looped hers into mine. We walked into the car and for the whole car ride my parents asked Ally questions about school and her job at her dad's music store called Sonic Boom.

"Anything besides work and school Ally? Any hobbies?" Mom asked.  
"Actually, yes. I write songs and read." Ally answered. I looked at her confused.

"You write songs?" I asked. She raised an eyebrow at me. "Yes and why are you asking? Do you not think I can write songs?" she asked, clearly challenging me. "I didn't say that." I said, trying to defend whatever pride I had left, which, let's face it, wasn't much.

"So what do you say now?" she asked shifting her torso towards mine. "I was just taken aback. I would love to hear your songs, I mean, if you're ok with that?" I said sympathetically. She smiled weakly at me. "Yeah. I'm fine with it. Why don't you come over one day next week and I can show you a few of my songs? I have a piano in my room." She said.

I nodded. For the rest of the ride to the restaurant it was quiet.


End file.
